


Everglow

by my_flourish_and_blotts



Series: The Legends of Babysitting Little Mia Danvers [1]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, Sara calming down a little girl, and showing her soft side, but i wrote it so anyone can understand you don't have to read the other fic if you don't wanna, this is a crossover with another fic i was writing for sanvers that's now on an indefinite hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts
Summary: Alex and Maggie (and Team Supergirl) decide to leave Mia in Sara Lance's (and the Legends) protection while they try to to sort out a danger to their newly adopted daughter.Sara noticed the kid has the blues, missing her mums and her family, so she tries to help. They talk about Ava and what missing someone you love feels like.





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journey (Ready to Fly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089158) by [my_flourish_and_blotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts). 



> You're with me wherever I go  
> 'Cause you give me this feeling, this everglow
> 
> As I said in the tags, this is a crossover work with another fic of mine called Journey (Ready To Fly),  
> *clears throat*  
> Previously on Journey (Ready To Fly):
> 
> Alex and Maggie find a child (around 8 years old) who dropped out of the sky in a pod and appears to have been held captive her entire life.
> 
> Mia, the little girl, has autism and (later on) discovers she has kinetic abilities. When Alex and Maggie find out she is in deadly danger from the people who kept her captive, they ask Sara and the Legends to look out for the little girl while they try to assess it.
> 
> This fic is set around week two of Mia being away from the Superfamily and with the Legends. By this point, Alex and Maggie informally adopted her, giving her the surname Danvers. To protect her, she can't have any contact with her new family, which gives her the blues after the first week of fun with new people.
> 
> Sara notices that and tries to help.  
> It's just pure fluff.

The kid was looking down, absentmindedly picking at some fluff on her Supergirl doll's cape. The bracelet that delivered medication and helped assess a patient's condition was connected to her arm, loosely since she was very small and thin.

Sara had been warned by Gideon about the little kid's current whereabouts being the Infirmary so she marched there, her brows furrowed. 

"Mia? Is everything okay?" she asked, worriedly. 

The kid didn't look up when she shook her head.

"Does anything hurt?"

She nodded.

Sara stepped closer, not touching the girl but scrutinising her, trying to find any visible wounds.

"Where does it hurt?"

Finally, Mia looked up, her eyes were full of sadness. She slowly touched her flat palm to her chest.

"My heart hurts."

Sara frowned. "Gideon?" she asked, in a low voice.

"I've assessed our little guest and can confirm that she is in good physical condition. She connected the IV herself, but since there is nothing wrong, I've only got nutrients flowing there." answered the AI through Sara's comm.

"Thank you, Gideon."

"You're welcome, Captain. I believe Mia's ailment is real, just not a physical one."

Sara nodded and sat at the right side of the infirmary bed Mia's small body was occupying.

"I thought Giddy could make me better. But it still hurts." prompted the child.

Sara's heart melted when she started to realise what was going on, noticing that Mia was wearing a big leather jacket, way too long to be for a child, way too battered to be new.

"Is that Magg- Ma's jacket?"

Mia nodded. "Smells like her."

"What does Ma' smells like?"

"Like coffee, and earth, and honey, and a ray of sunshine and freshly cut wood and home." she answered, using her fingers to enumerate the smells.

The Captain of the Waverider smiled at the curious description.

"But it's fading." said Mia, an edge of panic in her voice. "What if... What if one day it fades away and I can't remember it and I- I can't remember... Ma and Ally and Uncle Winny and Auntie Lena and 'Tie Kaa-rah, and Tio John and Tio Tiago and Vovô J'onn and- everyone? And what if they forget me?"

Sara offered her a sad but softly reassuring smile. "Is that why your heart hurts?"

Mia nodded, clutching her doll closer to her chest.

"I believe I know what's wrong with you." said Sara, gently detaching the IV from Mia and shuffling closer to the kid in a way that if she wanted to hop onto her lap, she could. It took a few seconds, but Mia did.

"It's called 'Saudade' in your language. Ava taught me that."

"Avey is clever." pointed out the little girl matter-of-factly.

"That she is. It means that you miss them. And you miss them so much that it hurts you. You know, sometimes Ava has to work on important things and it takes her days or maybe weeks to come back but she always does. She come back to me. But when she's gone, my heart hurts too."

"Does it?"

"It does." Sara ruffled the kid's hair "I'll tell you a secret... I also have something of her to wear when I miss her. It's just a white formal shirt but it's _so_ her and it smells like her and for a second I can pretend that she is there with me. It also helps me remember that she'll be there soon, I just have to hold on a little longer."

Mia nodded, looking at her doll, now fixing her hair. Sara knew that she was paying attention to every single word she was saying, it just didn't look like it.

"And hey, you can be sure, like 110% sure, that no one will forget you, Mia. You won't forget them either. They are there without you but every single moment they are working on a way to make it safe for you come back and be with them."

The kid smiled softly.

"Besides, if someone experienced your existence for like a few hours, they wouln't be able to forget you... Or the entire soundtrack of High School Musical." said Sara, getting up and lifting Mia with her, turning her around to carry her more securely.

Mia wrapped her legs around Sara's stomach and her arms around her neck, which she buried her face into and giggled.

"C'mon Wildcat, let's go have Gideon fabricate us some ice cream."

"Ice creeeeaam!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Everglow by Coldplay (every song from my other fic has chapters named after songs).
> 
> Tio means uncle in portuguese, Vovô means grandpa. Tiago is the translation of James and it's how Mia calls James Olsen.
> 
> So I know probably no one will read this fic but I always thought about crossing over with the other arrowverse shows, all teams offering to protect Mia while she's in danger but I put my fic on an indefinite hiatus because I was hurt by the sanvers breakup. 
> 
> This was just something I imagined this morning. 
> 
> If you read it, thank you!  
> You can visit me on tumblr: http://my-flourish-and-blotts.tumblr.com  
> (I accept avalance gif requests)


End file.
